Na batida do Coração
by FrancineSalla
Summary: E se você de repente fosse para Los Angeles? Como seria a sua vida? Ela mudaria completamente. Certo? Essa história não foi diferente para um grupo de amigos, o grupo "Manolagem". É muita loucura para um grupo só! Principalmente para o que eles aprontam em Los Angeles. É muito sem noção!
1. Prólogo e Sinopse

Introdução

Sinopse: Uma vida nova se forma quando os sete amigos, Francine, Karolayne, Amanda, Iara, Douglas, Elton e Alice partem para Los Angeles. Uma amizade desde a infância floresceu e se tornou uma imensa amizade. Lá é onde sua vida começa antes não se passava de um cotidiano. Mas eles cresceram e terão que enfrentar a vida como ela é. Cheia de surpresas e decepções.

Personagens: Francine, Douglas, Iara, Karolayne, Yasmin, Cleonara, Luiz Eduardo, Alice e Amanda.

Vídeo Oficial: watch?v=BbnpE7vL9p4

Prólogo

[...] Eu insisto em dizer, eu te amo muito. Independentemente das escolhas que você fizer, eu sempre estarei te apoiando. Mesmo se eu estiver lá no céu. Olhe para as estrelas, sim, você me verá. Eu me tornarei a estrela mais brilhante para te iluminar durante as suas noites sem mim. Você sempre vai sentir minha presença ao seu lado. Sabe por quê? Por que este é o meu sonho. Estar com você... Lembra-se da nossa cerimônia de casamento falsa? - Eu olhei pela janela, e o fogo já estava se alastrando pelos outros locais, deixando todos em desespero - Pois é. Ela foi a mais importante da minha vida. Mesmo que seja falsa, foi para nos unirmos. Lembra? Na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza... Até que a morte... Separe-nos. Eu te amo de verdade. E minha vida só fez sentido depois que eu te conheci... [...]


	2. Please allow me to introduce myself

**"Please allow me to introduce myself"**

• Início do Capítulo 1 •

Era uma tarde fria, mas mesmo assim o sol insistia em brilhar em Los Angeles. Francine acabara de acordar, e logo vê que sua gaveta de seu armário está aberta. Em uma de suas tentativas de fechar, acaba caindo seu velho diário. De quatro anos atrás. E ela resolve lê-lo.

~ Flashback ~

_"Era uma manhã fria no Brasil, e a névoa cobria todo o céu". Acordo completamente de mau-humor, após o despertador cair em minha cabeça. Provavelmente tinha acordado com o pé direito._

_Meu primeiro dia de aula naquele novo colégio, para mim, a cada lugar que rodeava eram novas surpresas. Cheguei à sala de aula tímida, afinal, no primeiro dia de aula e eu chego atrasada? Passaram-se alguns dias, e eu comecei a me sentir um pouco sozinha. Não tinha amigos. Quando me deparei com duas garotas, uma se chamava Amanda, tinha cabelos curtos e cacheados negros, tinha olhos da mesma cor do cabelo, magra e usava aparelho. A outra se chamava Karolayne, ela havia imensos cabelos lisos e castanhos claros, eram cheios. Ela era um pouco mais alta que eu, e alguns meses de diferença de aniversário do que eu, aparentando ser mais velha. Seus olhos eram castanhos claros brilhantes. Começamos a conversar desde então. E viramos amigas._

_Passaram-se meses... E eu conheci outra menina, que também era de nossa classe. Seu nome era Alice, era pequena, olhos negros e cabelos castanhos escuros encaracolados e morena. Também viramos amigas._

_Logo após, passaram-se quatro anos. Eu já estava bem maior, com doze anos de idade. E todas permaneciam na mesma escola, e na mesma classe. Era uma nova classe, com novos alunos... Na sala, deu a entrada de Iara, uma menina séria, introvertida e antipática. Era baixinha também, mas um pouco maior que Alice, cabelos meio cacheados e claros, mas não chegavam a ser loiros, eram da cor do mel. Seus olhos aparentavam ter a mesma cor, mas os óculos cobriam seus olhos. Ninguém ousava chegar perto dela. Mas eu sabia que por trás desta garota com a casca de durona, havia uma sensível garota que se privava do mundo. E, Douglas, um garoto que muitas pessoas achavam que ele era idiota. Pois, vivia fazendo palhaçadas e falando coisas sem noções. Douglas havia doze anos também, cabelo longo e liso, estilo surfista, era moreno e havia olhos castanhos escuros. Douglas virou amigo de Iara logo de início, e Iara revelou seu outro lado, seu lado sem noção._

_Mais um tempo se passou, e todos nós nos juntamos, eu, Karolayne, Amanda, Alice, Iara e Douglas. Douglas era o único menino do nosso grupo, mais conhecido como Manolagem. Pelo fato de sermos bastante sem noções. Eu comecei a se interessar mais por Douglas, e ele aparentava se interessar por mim também. Metade do ano já havia passado desde que todos nós nos conhecemos. Eu era uma menina bastante nerd. E não costumava ficar com nenhum garoto. Mas, felizmente em um jogo de "Verdade ou Consequência", perdi meu BV e BVL com Douglas. Tempos depois._

_Passou-se um ano, e eu já tinha a certeza de que estava apaixonada por Douglas. Mas não sabia se ele correspondia meus sentimentos. Iara havia revelado seu grande segredo, ela era uma garota homossexual, ou seja, lésbica. Mas, nada disso afastou ela da gente. Pelo o contrário, ficamos felizes pelo fato dela ter confiado na gente e ter revelado isto. Karolayne estava gostando de um garoto chamado Elton, Amanda apaixonadíssima por um garoto chamado Ramon. E Alice, ninguém se sabe. Douglas, havia tido certo distanciamento de nós. E comunicando-se apenas com sua melhor amiga Iara, me deixando muito triste. Passaram-se mais tempo, e isso teve com a entrada de novos membros no Manolagem. Como, Cleonara e Yasmin. Cleonara era loira, havia os cabelos lisos na raiz, e enrolados nas pontas, como se fosse babyliss. Muito semelhante a Ashley Benson. Yasmin havia belos olhos verdes, era morena e cabelos cacheados e longos. "Eu e Yasmin não nos gostávamos muito, mas isso foi resolvido com uma questão de conversa."_

~ Fim do Flashback ~

E então, Francine fechara seu diário e deixando uma leve lágrima escapar de seu rosto enquanto lia aquele imenso texto. Com preguiça de ler o resto das páginas *. Quem diria que aqueles amores antigos estivessem firmes até hoje. Todos haviam crescido bastante.

Francine estava com dezessete anos. Cabelos muito longos e lisos, negros com franjinha. Um corpo escultural, e olhos com lentes de contato verde claro. Sim, ela estava namorando Douglas após vários problemas.

Douglas havia mudado também, continuava com a mesma aparência daquele garoto de quatro anos atrás, ele começou a frequentar a academia, o que deixava com um corpo bem malhado. Estava com dezoito anos.

Iara estava com dezesseis anos de idade. Cabelo liso e loiro escuros com o passar do tempo não usava mais aparelho e óculos deixando a mostra seus olhos brilhantes e escuros, e havia um corpo muito bem cuidado. Ela estava namorando com uma garota chamada Nicole, que havia viajado e ninguém sabia quando ela iria voltar, o que a deixava livre para ir as baladas.

Karolayne com a mesma idade de Francine, seus cabelos haviam se tornados castanhos claríssimos e olhos mais claros do que a alguns anos atrás, ela, Francine, Amanda e Alice no Brasil, faziam academia no mesmo lugar, deixando seus corpos belíssimos e muito bem cuidados. Ela estava tendo um relacionamento com Elton, que agora tinha 21 anos de idade.

Elton tinha deixado seu cabelo crescer um pouco, seus olhos continuavam aquele verde claríssimo que encantava as garotas, o que deixava Karolayne se roendo de ciúmes. Elton era o melhor amigo de Douglas e sempre que tinham tempo, ele, Ramon e Douglas andavam de skate.

Amanda, esta havia sido mudada por completo, seus cabelos estavam lisos e curtos, tinha pintado-os de preto-azulado, não usava mais aparelho e namorava Ramon, o garoto que ela namorava à distância. Ela o encontrou, há dois anos, após terem marcado um encontro no shopping.

Alice, nem é novidade dela ser baixinha, e não cresceu muito, permanecia com seus longos cabelos cacheados, com mechas loiras. Ela andava sempre fora, nas boates e baladas, pegando todos os garotos de Los Angeles. Nunca se sabia quem ela namorava realmente, uma hora ou outra ela trazia seus "namorados" para a gente. Mas, nada se passava de um mês. Yasmin não morava com a gente, ela estava com 18 anos também, mas estava noiva e morando com João Victor. Nós todos morávamos em uma mansão dada pelo pai de Alice em Los Angeles. Uma hora ou outra voltávamos para o Brasil quando sentíamos falta de nossos pais e familiares.

- Francine! Cadê você? - Grita Karolayne, dando para ouvir de seu quarto.

Francine rapidamente coloca seu antigo diário na gaveta e o fecha. Descendo as escadas. E indo ao encontro de seus amigos, que se encontravam na sala. Lá estavam, Karolayne, Elton e Iara apenas.

- Serve eu? - Pergunta Francine pulando no sofá

- Não, não serve - Fala Iara irritada.

- Que fome... Alguém fez algo para eu comer? - Francine diz como sempre folgada

- Deixa de ser folgada Francine. Vai preparar algo pra você comer. - Iara disse irritada com Francine

- Cala a boca Iara. - Francine desde pequena havia mania de dizer isso.

- Não calo, não calo, lalalala - Disse Iara como se fosse criança.

- Karol, fez alguma coisa pra comer? - Francine fala fazendo bico

- Uhum, tá lá na mesa - Disse Karolayne deitada no colo de Elton.

- Começaram os dois pombinhos. - Douglas fala chegando a casa

- Onde você estava Douglas? Com quem? Aonde? Estava traindo a Francine não é?! Não posso tolerar isso... - Pergunta Iara o provocando e fingindo drama

- Eu fui procurar um lugar para trabalhar, mas é meio difícil... - Douglas responde

- Amoooooor! - Francine pula em cima de Douglas o abraçando e lhe dando um beijo

- Quem era o casal de pombinhos mesmo? - Disse Iara

- Falando nisso, cadê a Amanda e a Alice? - Fala Karolayne num tom de tédio

- Pelo o que eu saiba elas saíram para mais uma balada. - Retruca Elton fazendo carinho na mesma.

- Essas duas... Duas putas mesmo. - Fala Francine ainda abraçada com o Douglas

- A outra até esqueceu a fome não é Karol? - Fala Iara começando a provocar

- Novidade, é sempre assim... - Diz Karol

E todos riem.

~ Karolayne P.O.V ~

- Francine vai comer logo que fiz seu prato preferido... Angu - Eu digo com um sorriso malicioso na face

- Hmmm angu né Francine - Fala iara já pensando em besteira

- Eu nem gosto de angu... - Diz Francine não percebendo a brincadeira das amigas

- Francine hoje é seu dia de arrumar a casa então larga do seu preto e vai arrumar a casa - Eu digo

- Já que estou de folga hoje vai rolar suruba hoje Francine?! - Fala Iara se segurando para não rir

- Iara cala boca! - Grita Francine puta da vida

- Ah! Vou subir para deitar um pouco - Diz Elton todo feliz

- Hã como assim? o que tem lá? Você quer subir por que? Você não é de dormir cedo! - Eu pergunto com uma cara desconfiada

- Nem tem nada, só que vai começar o jogo do Flamengo - Fala Elton assustado.

- É mesmo! - Douglas joga Francine no sofá e sobe correndo

- Douglas! Caralho. Quebrei a unha - Fala Francine irritada e choramingando

- Jogo do Flamengo? - Diz Karolayne desconfiada

- E você tem unha? - Fala Iara provocando novamente

Francine olha para a iara séria

- 'Vish'! Agora a porra ficou séria... Socorro! Samara atrás de mim - Fala Iara correndo da Francine

Eu liguei a televisão e vi a balada que as meninas haviam ido... Uma das mais famosas de L.A

- Francine, Iara venham aqui - Gritei.

Iara chega e Francine chega logo depois bufando

- Olhem, é a Amanda na TV - Eu falo muito assustada.

- Amanda na TV quem diria - Fala Iara

- Algo muito importante deve estar acontecendo lá. Perdi aquela balada pra ficar aqui no tédio - Francine continua choramingando

"~ Olá qual o seu nome"? - Pergunta a repórter

~ "Hum?" - Fala Amanda

~ "Seu nome é hum? Bom Hum o que você tem a dizer para nós?" - Pergunta a repórter.

~ "Eu vou beber pra esquecer meus 'probremas' " - Fala Amanda quase caindo no chão de bêbada"

- Acho melhor desligar a TV, vergonha alheia. - Eu digo desligando a televisão

- Nossa! Vamos subir para ver o jogo junto com os meninos? - Fala Francine

- Vamos - Dizem nós três

Chegando à porta começamos a ouvir gemidos

- Que isso já ta rolando suruba aqui? - Entra Iara no quarto, toda afobada.

- Que porra é essa Elton? Tá assistindo filme pornô! Você me disse que era jogo de futebol - Eu digo

- Eu disse que era jogo não jogo de futebol - Fala ele aflito, sem palavra alguma.

- Você disse J-O-G-O D-O F-L-A-M-E-N-G-O! - Eu grito quase enforcando o Elton

- Que história é essa Douglas? Seu tarado. - Fala Francine se segurando pra não rir

- Me desculpa gente, mas essa situação tá meio engraçada. - Iara fala quase rolando de tanto rir

- O pior é que somos tão sonsas que nem percebemos que aqui em Los Angeles não tinha jogo do FLAMENGO. - Francine fala irritada fitando Douglas e Elton

- Só por causa disso vamos assistir Teletubbies! - Eu grito toda feliz tirando o DVD pornô e colocando Teletubbies

- Ai não! - Diz Elton e Douglas

- Dipsy, a Lala e a Po, e o Tinky Winky também Teletubbies Teletubbies... - Canta Iara errado mais canta

Todos riem novamente.

~ Douglas & Elton P.O.V's ~

- As meninas pagando de doidas como sempre. - Diz Elton emburrado por terem desligado o DVD dele

- Novidade, não pode nem curtir em paz. - Douglas também todo emburrado

- 'Véi', tá de noitinha ainda, 'bora' andar de skate? - Fala Elton já se entusiasmando com a ideia

- Partiu. Vou lá falar com a Fran. Pega nossos skates lá na casa de Matheus? - Diz Douglas

- Uhum, fui-me. - Elton sai andando

"_Só em saber que vou ter que entrar lá e ouvir as meninas cantarem Teletubbies já me dá um desânimo_" Pensa Douglas e decide ir até lá.

• Fim do Capítulo 1 •


	3. It's all so normal so far

"It's all so normal so far"

• Capítulo 2 •

~ Francine P.O.V ~

- 'Uai', o Douglas e o Elton ficaram irritados por causa daquilo? - Eu disse rindo

- Deve ser que sim, aqueles dois idiotas! - Disse Karolayne fazendo língua

- Quem é idiota? - Disse Douglas entrando no quarto

- Você e o Elton! - Nós três dissemos

- Douglas seu carvão, vai aonde? - Diz Iara o fitando, pois seu jeito estava estranho.

- Vou sair com Elton e Ramon de skate. - Fala Douglas com medo da minha resposta

- Ah nããão... Você prometeu que ia ficar comigo hoje - Eu disse fazendo bico e birra

- Mas amor... - Ele me deu um selinho

- Tudo bem bebê. Nada de ficarem atrás de garotas ouviu? - Eu falei o fitando

- Tá ok amor - Ele me deu um beijo na testa e ia descendo

- Já deu de ficar de vela não é? - Iara disse começando a provocar

- DOUGLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! - Karolayne o grita

- Não é Douglas! É P-R-E-T-O ou C-A-R-V-Ã-O! - Iara grita soletrando

- 'Quié' caralho? - Fala Douglas subindo novamente nervoso

- Pode ir lá buscar a Amanda e a Alice pra gente? Elas estão bêbadas provavelmente. - Fala Karolayne com uma cara de gato de botas do Shrek

- 'Afu', esses trabalhos pesados só sobram pra mim. - Disse Douglas resmungando e chutando tudo que via pela frente

- Uhum, só falta falar "Tudo eu... Tudo eu" - Iara fala imitando o "Chaves"

- Saudades, Chaves. - Eu digo

- ANDA LOGO DOUGLAS, VOU CONTAR ATÉ TRÊS, QUERO VOCÊ SAINDO DO QUARTO EM 3 SEGUNDOS! - Grita Karolayne

- Não vou - Disse Douglas a desafiando

- Acho bom você ir Douglas. - Eu digo com medo de Karol.

- Um, dois e TRÊÊÊÊÊS! - Karolayne dá um chute nas partes baixas de Douglas

- MEUS FILHOS! - Douglas fala se contorcendo de dor

- 'Vish', agora não vamos mais ter filhos - Eu digo fazendo bico.

- Que dó... Estamos todas de luto. - Fala Iara

- Estamos aqui hoje... Para se despedir dos filhos de Francine e Douglas. - Fala Karolayne fazendo cerimônia

- Anda logo Douglas, antes que você perca outras coisas também. - Eu disse rindo

- 'Tô' indo - Douglas diz quase não conseguindo falar e se arrastando o máximo que pôde.

Todas riem.

- Você acha que eu esqueci 'né' Francine? Hoje é seu dia de limpar casa, go! - Grita Karolayne

- Daqui a pouco quem morre sou eu. - Eu falei fazendo deboche

- FRANCINE! - Karolayne me dá uma almofadada na cara

- T.K.O! NOCAUTEOU A GAROTA. - Iara fala assustada

~ Elton P.O.V

- Douglas tá demorando pra caralho, eu hein, o que ele foi fazer demais só em ir avisar a Fran que ia andar de skate com a gente? - Elton diz pensando besteira

- Sei lá 'man', mas espero que ele venha logo. - Fala Ramon

NOTA: Ramon era um menino de 18 anos, cabelos lisos e castanhos claros longos, ele era branco e seus olhos eram castanhos claríssimos, é o namorado de Amanda desde quando tinha 14 anos.

Logo aparece Douglas se contorcendo de dor sentando no chão.

- Mano o que aconteceu ai? - Elton disse rindo da 'atitude' do amigo

- 'Véi', sua namorada me deu um chute e quase que perco meus filhos. 'Né' nada demais sabe - Douglas disse com deboche

- Ainda bem que ela nunca fez isso comigo. - Fala Ramon rindo bastante

- Nem comigo. - Elton fala rindo também

- E tem mais, eu vou ter que ir lá naquela balada famosa que elas foram... Lá no centro. Olha minha cara de felicidade e animação. - Disse Douglas quase dormindo

- 'Bora' pra lá? Deve estar lotado de gatinhas. - Diz Matheus, um amigo dos meninos chegando de skate.

- Nossa Math, você fala isso como se todos nós estivéssemos solteiros 'né'? - Elton fala debochando

- 'Colé' mano, não custa nada pegar umas gatinhas. - Fala Matheus pouco despreocupado

- Sei não hein... As meninas se descobrissem isso nunca iriam perdoar a gente. - Fala Ramon meio desconfiado

- Verdade... - dizem os dois

- 'Afu' manos, vão ficar sendo controlados por menininhas agora? Vão perder a chance de pegar algumas gatas na balada? - Fala Matheus retrucando

Pelo incrível que pareça, Matheus parece um capeta atormentando a vida dos três "santos"

- Eu não vou trair a minha Karol. - Fala Elton mantendo sua palavra

- Nem eu vou trair minha Fran, ela é muito mais importante do que essas garotas. - Douglas diz também confiante

- A minha Mandy é muito mais bonita do que essas garotas da balada. - Ramon também retruca

- Bom tanto faz, então 'tô' indo lá pegar algumas ninas. Falou. - Matheus vai embora com seu skate.

- Vou chamar a Francine pra gente ir à balada. Não pega mal 'né'? - Fala Douglas

~ Iara P.O.V ~

Que saudades da minha Nic... Ela faz muita falta aqui. Desde quando ela foi viajar para Paris sinto uma falta enorme dela. Faz dois meses que ela se foi, ainda bem que ela vai estar de volta dentro de alguns meses...

- Iara vai ficar 'deprê' ai por causa da Nic? Ela vai voltar em pouco tempo, se acalma. - Diz Francine me consolando

- Ah Fran, mas não é a mesma coisa... Ficar sempre sobrando quando Alice e Amanda vão para a balada. Sempre tem que ficar você e o carvão, e Karolayne e o Elton. E eu como sempre... Sobrando.

- Iara, faz 4 anos que convivo com você e você nunca ficou tão amarrada em uma garota igual está agora. Larga disso, você sempre foi àquela garota que ficava com todas que via pela frente e não tinha uma semana que você ficava sem ir a baladas. Agora sinto falta da Iara antiga. - Francine continua dizendo

- Mas as coisas mudaram se você ainda não percebeu. É engraçado quando as pessoas só dão valor quando perdem, ou quando a pessoa deixa de ser o que era. - Eu digo filosofando

- Principalmente quando estamos acostumadas com o jeito idiota da pessoa de ser. - Francine retruca

- Ah valeu. 'Tô' a fim de ficar nessa 'deprê' mais não. - Eu rio e abraço a Fran

- Nada de abraçar a minha mulher. - Disse Douglas provocando Iara

- Amor, já buscou a Alice e a Amanda? - Francine fala desconfiada

- Começou, irei ficar de vela novamente - Sento-me no sofá observando os dois.

- Tu não vai ficar de vela não Iara. É sobre isso mesmo que quero falar, se arrumem ai que iremos à balada onde elas estão falou? - Douglas diz

- Agora? As baladas aqui em L.A fecham cedo. Esse é o único problema. - Eu digo meio triste

- Ah Iara, se arruma logo. - Douglas diz irritado

- Seu preto - Eu falo e subo irritada

~ Douglas P.O.V

- Faz tempo que não ficamos sozinhos - Eu falo com um sorriso malicioso em minha face e a abraço

- Nem vem. Você pediu pra gente se arrumar e é isso que vou fazer. - Francine disse se livrando do meu abraço

- Poxa... - Eu digo com um bico no rosto

- Tá bom... Espera ai. - Francine diz sendo convencida por mim

- Karolayne, vai se arrumar logo. - Grita Francine

- Vem cá amor. - Eu a puxo para deitar no sofá e fico fazendo carinho no rosto dela.

- Seu lindo! Amo-te - Francine diz e em seguida me beija

~ Francine e Karolayne P.O.V

- Karol, essa é a primeira balada que vamos em L.A 'né'?

- Sim, chegamos aqui faz pouco tempo, por isso não teve tempo da gente ir a nenhuma balada, só eu, você, Douglas, Elton e Ramon que não fomos. Por que Amanda e Alice e Iara já foram diversas vezes, principalmente Iara, que quase não para em casa.

Nós rimos.

- Vamos se arrumar então. - Francine diz pegando a toalha e indo para o banheiro

- Demora não hein gorducha - Karolayne fala implicando com a amiga

- Falou vaca - Diz Francine

As meninas se arrumam.

Karolayne está com um vestido preto com azul nas pontas, com alça e com um decote atrás. Um sapato alto preto de laço de veludo, uma pulseira de ouro branco feminina juntamente com seu colar de ouro branco de laço dado pelo seu namorado Elton. Seus cabelos estavam presos com uma trança embutida de lado feita pela Francine

Francine está com um vestido preto tomara que caia balone curto, um sapato alto preto de caveira meia pata, uma bolsa de mão preta, com um bracelete de prata (Não é pulseira e sim bracelete) que ganhara de Douglas há um mês atrás. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, a franja estava presa para cima, ela havia feito baby liss nas pontas. E seu anel de compromisso de prata.

Iara estava com os cabelos meios soltos, o que era quase raro de se ver, estava com uma blusa de laço azul marinho deixando à mostra suas tattoos, calça jeans clara, all star cano médio tradicional, como dizia, seus cabelos estavam MEIOS SOLTOS deixando a mostra seus alargadores 6 mm.

E os meninos também voltaram para a casa após andar de skate e se arrumaram também.

Douglas estava com uma blusa preta sem estampa. Uma calça colcci jeans escura, seu anel de compromisso de prata, corrente de prata não muito grossa e seu rolex que ganhou de presente de Francine no início desse ano.

Elton estava com uma blusa xadrez aberta com uma blusa por baixo branca simples, sem estampa. Uma calça jeans clara, uma pulseira masculina de prata. E seu cordão de prata masculino que Karol havia lhe dado.

Ramon estava com uma blusa masculina branca com azul escrita "save water lake shower together", sua calça jeans preta e um relógio bem moderno e caro.

- Podemos ir agora meninos? - Diz Douglas entediado

- Sim, mas cadê as garotas? - Pergunta Elton quase dormindo

- Iara já está aqui embaixo, mas Karol e Francine estão lerdando lá encima. - Diz Ramon

- ANDA LOGO SUAS VACAS PUTAS - Grita Iara

- 'Tô' indo calma ai! - Grita Francine

Uns 5 minutos depois, Karolayne desce que deixa Elton babando, e depois Francine desce que deixa Douglas encantado não conseguindo olhar para outra menina.

- Você tá linda amor! - Diz Elton beijando Karolayne

- Awn, obrigada vida. - Karolayne retribui o beijo

- Começou, é nos de vela de novo. - Diz Douglas e Iara juntos

- Vish, coro. - Fala Francine

- Quem vai ficar de vela aqui sou eu e Iara, Douglas. - Diz Ramon choramingando

- Vamos ou não? - Fala Francine entediada

- Ih, você quem demorou um ano pra sair do quarto e tá reclamando? - Fala Iara provocando

- Cala a boca Iara. - Fala Francine com cara de poucos amigos

Iara, Ramon, Karolayne e Elton vão ao carro de Iara. E como não ia dar todos juntos, Francine e Douglas foram no carro de Francine. Ainda eram 23h30 e vimos na TV que Amanda já estava embriagada, sendo que a balada começa as 22h

~ Francine P.O.V ~

- Finalmente sozinhos de novo. - Diz Douglas todo animado

- Amor, eu 'tô' dirigindo... - Eu o fito

- Ah... Sempre tem que ter uma desculpa esfarrapada. - Douglas começa a resmungar

- Para bebê, amanhã eu vou ficar o tempo todo contigo tá? - Eu digo concentrada no trânsito

- E vai fazer tudo o que eu quiser? - Douglas a olha de um jeito malicioso

- Uhum - Eu digo sem entender a pergunta

(Geralmente quando estamos prestando atenção em alguma coisa e uma pessoa vem falar com você, você ouve tudo grego, esse foi o meu caso).

"O que ele falou mesmo?" Pensa Francine.

"Eba, a Francine amanhã vai fazer tudo o que eu quiser" Pensa Douglas mais animado que antes.

- Porque tá tão animado amor? - Eu pergunto com uma cara de quem não está entendendo nada

- Uai, você acaba de concordar o que eu pedi e não quer que eu fique animado? - Fala Douglas todo feliz

- Ah... É mesmo... Já havia me esquecido - Eu digo tentando disfarçar que não havia entendido porra nenhuma

~ Karolayne P.O.V ~

- Douglas e Francine sozinhos num carro, vai dar merda, tô falando. - Iara fala quase prevendo o que ia acontecer

- Falou macumbeira - Fala Ramon

- Macumbeira é a sua namorada - Iara retruca

- Isso é verdade - Fala Elton

- Uhum, antigamente a Amanda fazia macumba até pra passar nas provas. - Diz Karolayne se lembrando de quatro anos atrás

- Saudades dela já. - Diz Ramon

- Que bonitinho o Ramon apaixonado - Fala Karolayne com uma cara de encantada

- Quando eu falar que é bonitinha a cara da Amanda ou da Francine quando tá fazendo algo você não vai gostar - Fala Elton com ciúmes

- Vish, ciúme rolando a solta aqui atrás. - Fala Iara

- Calma bebê, era só brincadeira - Diz Karol

- Acho bom. - Elton faz uma cara séria, mas não se contem e começa a rir.

- O que será que tá acontecendo no outro carro? - Diz Ramon com uma cara maliciosa

- Ih... Sei não hein, se a Francine se perder da gente aqui em Los Angeles fode tudo. - Fala Iara

- Verdade, aqui em Los Angeles só se anda com GPS, e tem que conhecer muito bem o caminho por que né... - Fala Karolayne

- Saudades do meu Brasil. - Diz Elton

- Nossa, eu nunca achei que alguém falaria isso aqui em L.A - Diz Ramon rindo.

- Que país é esse... é a porra do brasil - Iara canta que nem doida (Corrigindo QUE NEM DOIDA NADA, Iara É uma doida ~ apanhando em 3 2 1)

- O preto do Douglas tá super safado hoje, espero que a Francine se aguente por que 'né'... Já prevejo besteira. - Fala Elton conhecendo bem o amigo

- Vish véi, Douglas quando tá safado sai da reta. - Diz Ramon

E Karolayne e Iara ficam sem entender nada. E o telefone de Karolayne começa a tocar.

• Início da Ligação.

- Eu vou bebeeeeeeeer pra esquecer mos problema

- Oi quem fala? - Diz Karolayne assustada

- lelelele lelele se eu ti pega 'ocê' vai vê

- Hãm? Amanda é você?

- uuuuuuuu, quem é anta? Hum? Tá me tirando mano?

- Amanda, como a Alice tá?

- Quem ser Alice? Mim ser indio mal uuuuuuuu

- Ai meu Deus, Amanda tá bêbada.

- Mim estar falando que ninguém é anta véi.

- Tô chegando ai amiga.

(Fim da ligação)

- Amanda tá numa situação deplorável - Diz Karolayne fitando Ramon

- Eu não vou me responsabilizar por ela mais uma vez - Fala Iara

- Nem eu. - Diz Elton

- Muito menos eu. Sou amiga dela mas essa fica pra você Ramon - Diz Karolayne entregando a responsabilidade para Ramon

- Vish véi. - Ramon diz sem expressão.

- Graças a Deus, chegamos. - Diz Iara desligando o carro e esperando Francine chegar

~ Francine P.O.V ~

- Amor deixa por conta deles... Vamos parar aqui. - Diz Douglas dando beijos quentes em Francine

- Douglas... não dá. Eles precisam da gente, você sabe né... - Fala Francine que era quase impossível recusar a "proposta" de Douglas

- Tudo bem então. - Diz Douglas com um olhar triste

- Calma...

E eles dirigem-se até a balada.

~ Na balada ~

- Finalmente, balada! - Iara diz com os olhos brilhando

- Não se esqueça de que viemos aqui pra buscar a Amanda e a Ali... - Karolayne leva um tropeção no meio da rua e cai

- Karol, você tá bem? - Fala Elton preocupado?

- Karolayne ficando bêbada antes de começar a balada - Iara olha Karol e diz

- Cala a boca Iara - Fala Karol

- Só quem pode falar isso é a Fram - Fala Iara

- Falando nisso, cadê o Douglas e a Francine? - Fala Ramon

- Devem estar em algum motel por ai... - Diz Iara se arrepiando pensando besteiras

- Iara! - Francine aparece por trás e dá um cascudo em Iara

- É só a gente virar as costas por um tempo, e Iara já começa a falar merda da gente. - Fala Douglas segurando Francine pela cintura

- Vamos entrar nessa porra ou não? - Fala Karolayne irritada

- Vamos caralho! - Fala Francine no mesmo tom de voz

• Fim do Capítulo 2 •


	4. Shine bright like a diamond

"Shine bright like a diamond"

• Início do Capítulo 3 •

~ P.O.V Iara ~

Entramos na balada e fomos logo procurando nossos lugares na área vip. A balada era mista, então, eu não iria ficar de vela.

- Galera, vou ao bar, alguém quer alguma coisa?

-Traz um Martine pra mim – Diz Karol.

- Pra mim também. – diz Francine.

Os meninos pediram outros tipos de bebidas, como seria muitos copos, chamei Elton pra vir comigo.

-Procurando alguém Iarinha?—falou Elton percebendo que eu estava olhando em todo canto.

- Sim. – Respondi seca, não era muito chegada nele.

- Quem?

- Ninguém especificamente. –respondi revirando os olhos já sem paciência.

- Já veio aqui?

- Algumas vezes.

-Onde é que eu posso dar uns malhas na Karol por aqui?

Dei um sorriso malicioso e apontei um canto escuro.

- Ali.

Voltamos pra mesa conversando, era a primeira vez que eu conversava de verdade com ele em todos os meses que estávamos em L.A. Demos as bebidas pra cada um e eu disse que ia na pista.

- AÊÊÊÊÊÊ vai pra putaria, eu vou também. – diz Preto, digo, Douglas, eufórico.

- Vai nada! – quase grita Fran.

- calma amor, tava brincando, quero só você gatinha. – diz Douglas todo dengoso. Francine se derrete toda e os dois começam a se beijar.

- Afeeeeee, ainda mato os dois, vai pra casa, motel, casa de swing, quinto dos infernos, que seja, mas pelo amor de Deus, PAREM DE SE PEGAR NA MINHA FRENTE! –grito totalmente irritada. Desde sempre odiava ver os dois juntos, e sempre fazia de tudo para juntá-los, contraditório né?

-Deixa de ser chata Iara – dizem todos em coro.

– Fui. –digo, ignorando o apelo deles.

Logo que me afasto deles e vou pra pista vejo uma garota, linda. Ela tava de lado, quase de costas e as luzes da balada estavam bem baixas, então não consegui ver seu rosto. Seu cabelo era quase loiro, num tom de castanho bem claro. Era mais alta que eu (detalhe: eu sou quase uma anã), o corpo era bem bonito, usava uma blusa branca com desenhos egípcios na lateral e uma calça jeans. Estava conversando com um homem que parecia da gerencia, quando a pessoa saiu ela foi dançar, então eu me aproximei por trás, enlacei meus braços em sua cintura e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Como alguém deixa uma gracinha dessa sozinha?

Ela se virou, então pude ver seus olhos, eram de um mel claro que eu nunca tinha visto antes, tinham um brilho encantador, me perdi neles, pode-se dizer que até fiquei de boca aberta.

- E como alguém deixa a solta uma criatura abusada dessa?

Estava preparada pra levar toco, mas não iria desistir tão fácil.

- esquentada questa ragazza!(que menina esquentada!) – disse sorrindo cafajeste. - Hai un bel sorriso, una bocca calda e appena che gli visti con questo gli occhi sono restata incandata… ( Você tem o sorriso lindo, uma boca gostosa, esses teus olhos me encantaram assim que os vi…)

- Que? – Disse ela rindo com cara de quem ta se divertindo. - Ta me xingando? – ela falou segurando o riso.

-Não! Sto dicendo è la ragazza più bella che abbia mai visto in vita mia e vorrei fare qualcosa per baciare la tua bocca. (Não! Estou dizendo que você é a moça mais linda que eu já vi na minha vida e que eu faria qualquer coisa para beijar a sua boca).

Então ela gargalhou. Eu sorri sem entender muito. Aí ela disse:

- Dio mio! Voi veramente baciare la bocca mia? (Quer mesmo beijar a minha boca?).

Silêncio… Encaramos-nos por uns segundos, até que ambas caíram na gargalhada.

- Você… entendeu? - disse surpresa.

- Sou filha de italiano, moça! Daqueles que nos obrigam a falar italiano todos os dias em casa. Tu capisce?

- Peguei pesado, né? – conclui com as bochechas coradas, indicando o quanto estava envergonhada, ou até arrependida.

-Olha… Se quer saber – franziu a testa, depois relaxou - Eu gostei.

- De ser assediada?

-Gostei de você! – sorriu fazendo uma expressão de tímida, puro teatrinho, sabe?

- E de ser assediada? - insisti. Cara de pau, não é?

- É! Digamos que você descobriu o meu segredo - sorriu novamente, agora sem a expressão tímida.

- Descobri seu segredo, mas agora quero descobrir seu nome.

-Me chamo Luana.

- Hmm.. nome lindo como a dona dele. O meu é Iara.

- Prazer Iara.

- O prazer é todo meu.

Ficamos dançando agarradas por algum tempo, depois a chamei pra ir ao bar comigo, ela disse que preferia ficar me esperando ali mesmo, fui e voltei bem rápido. Quando cheguei avistei uma cena que fez meu sangue ferver, tinha uma menina que parecia bem forte a agarrando e beijando a força enquanto ela se debatia. Como eu era sem-vergonha, cara-de-pau, e também era forte fui até elas e puxei a brutamontes com tudo o que fez derramar as bebidas nela e em mim, por um momento ela ficou assustada com o movimento brusco, mas depois me fuzilou com o olhar.

- Solta a garota sua maluca.

-Quem é você pra falar alguma coisa, nanica?

- Alguém que não precisa de usar força pra conseguir uma mulher.

Daí pra frente foi uma porradaria só. Depois de um tempo chegaram alguns seguranças pra apartar e nos expulsar.

- Posso pelo menos falar com meus amigos? – perguntei pra um dos seguranças.

- Pode, mas seja rápida.

Fui até a mesa, mas não tinha ninguém lá. Fiquei procurando até que alguém bateu no meu braço, olhei era o Douglas.

- Que issaê? – pergunta falando do sangue escorrendo da minha boca.

- Mortal Combat mané.

- Tinha que ser. –diz revirando os olhos em claro sinal de desaprovamento.

- Toma. –digo esticando as chaves do carro.

-Pra que isso?

- To indo embora.

- A pé? – pergunta espantado.

- De taxi. Entrega pra alguém aí, quero deixar os putos na mão não.

- Falô... –ele diz e parece que vai falar mais alguma coisa, mas algo o interrompe, por que ele só fica de boca aberta.

Sinto algo me puxando pelo ombro, era uma mão macia, então senti que seria Ela.

- Oi? –ela diz meio sem graça.

- Ah, oi. To indo embora, aquela vaca me deu um banho de cachaça. – digo um pouco irritada.

- Eu te levo —Ela fala rápida.

- Oh, claro que não, não quero estragar sua noite.

- Que nada, vamos isso é um agradecimento por me livrar daquela bêbada.

Fomos caladas até o carro. Entrei e dei o endereço da nossa casa, chegando lá eu quase tenho um treco.

- CADÊ A PORRA DA CHAVE? – grito em português pra não assustar a menina.

- O que aconteceu?—ela pergunta preocupada.

- A chave.. Foi dar um passeio.

- E agora?

- Vou esperar até as duas da manhã SE aqueles putos não irem prum motel no caminho de casa – resmungo sentando na calçada.

- Nada disso, vamos pra minha casa.

Um pensamento nada puro me consome, mas eu disfarço cruzando os braços pra não deixar o quanto eu estava arrepiada. Fomos pra sua casa, que na verdade era um apartamento numa região endinheirada de L.A, na verdade era bem perto, umas 4 ou 5 quadras, chegando lá ela me disse pra eu ir ao banheiro lavar o sangue do rosto e me deu roupas limpas. Ela foi pra cozinha preparar algo para comermos. Depois fomos pra sala dela ver um filme que estava passando na TV.

- Aposto que o assassino é o jardineiro. – eu digo puxando-a para sentar com as costas no meu peito, e coloco o queixo em seu ombro.

- Não é, eu acho que é a madame que queria mais dinheiro.

- Quer apostar?

- Ta bom, aposta feita.

E ficamos assim até o final do filme, e como eu tenho uma sorte 'daquelas', perdi a aposta.

- GANHEIII! – estava eufórica a coitadinha.

- Ta bom, ta bom.

- Isso significa que você me deve o que eu quiser. – ela diz com cara de sapeca.

- Pois é... – eu digo fingindo desanimo. – O que vai querer minha ama?

- Um beijo.

- Sua vontade é uma ordem.

Então nos beijamos, por um longo tempo, e o beijo foi ficando quente, e cheio desejo, então fomos até o quarto do apartamento. Joguei Luana na cama, comecei beijando-lhe o pescoço, rocei os lábios nos dela, mordi levemente sua orelha, fui descendo suavemente, beijando cada canto de sua pele, e fui me encaminhando em direção ao ventre, puxei a calça da garota e atirei longe, Luana estava em estado de êxtase profundo e seu corpo se enchia de desejo, e nesse instante percebi a respiração quente e ofegante dela, então coloquei a mão sobre sua calcinha e senti a umidade latente que exalava do seu sexo. Não resisti e retirei a calcinha, desci os dedos até inunda-los dentro de uma Luana cheia de desejo, fiz suaves movimentos e a menina não resistiu. Gozou um gozo cheio de prazer, como jamais havia tido. Depois quando notei que ela já se recuperará, desci a boca até seu sexo úmido e a invadi com a língua, levando-a ao delírio do prazer mais intenso que já tivera até então. E assim recebendo meus carinhos, Luana se deliciou a noite toda, até ambas caírem exaustas num sono profundo.

Acordei e fiquei a admirá-la, até que ela também despertou.

- Bom dia. – ela disse.

- Bom dia! – eu respondo e me levanto.

- Vai onde?

- Ligar pra alguém da casa.

- Ata, ok.

Pego o celular no bolso da minha calça para telefonar e me assusto. 9 chamadas perdidas! Credo! 3 eram da Nicole (minha namorada) e o resto eram do numero de casa. Telefono primeiro pra casa pra saber o que aconteceu.

(começo da ligação)

- Alô. – era Ramon.

- Alô Ramon, bom dia, posso falar com o Preto ou com a Fram?

- Peri.

- Alô. – era dessa vez Francine.

- Fram, o que aconteceu?

- Iara, você ta fudida!

- Ai meu Deus.. Que foi?

- A Nicole ligou, a Alice atendeu estava muito bêbada, sua namorada perguntou onde você estava que não atendia ao telefone, aí a Alice abriu o bocão dela e disse que o Douglas falou que você foi embora com uma morena gostosona e ainda não tinha chegado. Resumindo, ela quer te matar.

- E eu vou matar a Alice! Faz o seguinte, se ela ligar, diz que eu retorno mais tarde. To indo pra casa.

- Ok, xoxo.

(fim da ligação)

- vai embora? – Luiza me pergunta meio triste.

- Tenho que ir gatinha. Resolver umas paradas. – digo sentando na cama.

- Ata – ela diz toda tristinha, deu até dó.

- Que tal sairmos de noite? – eu proponho e ela fica feliz e pula me derrubando no colchão.

Fui embora pensando em uma desculpa pra inventar. Decidindo se terminava ou não com a Nic. Estava gostando da Luiza? "Deus, por favor, me ajuda!" pensei antes de entrar em casa, já preparada pro puxão de orelha que ia levar das meninas. Era sempre assim.


	5. Everyday i see my dream

"Every day I see my dream"

• Início do Capítulo 4 •

~ Francine P.O.V ~

Iara acabara de chegar em casa com um mau-humor, e uma cara de desanimo. Também... Olha só a noticia que recebestes. Eu não havia visto Karolayne e Elton hoje, pelo visto a noite deles deve ter sido boa. Alice ainda estava dormindo, Amanda foi ao mercado com Ramon para disfarçar a ressaca enorme. Eu estava deitada no peito de Douglas, sentindo a respiração calma dele, com ele me fazendo carinhos. Ambos com ressaca também. Afinal, a noite de ontem havia sido muito agitada.

- Cheguei. Alguém tá em casa? - Disse Iara entrando em casa

- É, sim. - Eu digo

- Pelo visto a noite de vocês foi boa hein. - Iara começando com as provocações.

Nesse momento eu e Douglas trocamos olhares, ambos envergonhados se lembrando de ontem. Alias, hoje de madrugada.

- Olha só quem fala... - Diz Douglas fitando Iara e ela se envergonha

- Essa noite foi a melhor... Nunca me senti tão bem. Mas em compensação com o que aconteceu hoje de madrugada, tinha que ficar cansada mesmo. - Fala Iara sem vergonha de dizer nada.

Eu e Douglas a olhava com um sinal que era para ela calar a boca.

- E', o que aconteceu essa noite Iara? - Fala Nem chegando a sala

Nisso Iara nos fita com um olhar assustador. Mas ao mesmo tempo quase morrendo de medo.

- Olha Nicole, precisamos conversar. - Suspira Iara tentando manter a calma

- Eu sei disso. E vai ser agora. - Nicole sorri gentilmente para eu e Douglas avisando para a gente sair de lá.

- Já sei... Já vi. To saindo. - Fala Douglas se levantando e me puxando para o lado de fora.

Iara P.O.V ~

Nicole mandando os dois saírem de perto para a gente conversar? Isso não é nada normal.

- Então Iara, entendo a sua "sede" de sexo nesses tempos. Ate' porque, somos namoradas mas eu ando fazendo intercambio. E não dá para saciar os seus desejos nesse momento. - Fala Nicole compreensiva

- Pois é, e é sobre isso mesmo que quero falar. A Alice pelo visto te contou tudo. Desculpe-me, você sabe que eu não consigo me controlar depois de um tempo. - Iara fala sendo sincera, aliás, Nicole não era apenas sua namorada, e sim sua amiga.

- Não se preocupe com isso, só te perdoo desta vez. Aliás, vai ser a ultima vez que iremos nos ver - Nicole sorri parecendo estar de bom humor

- Ultima vez? Como assim? - Pergunta Iara assustada

- Sim. Eu estarei indo morar no Canadá. Então quero resolver tudo antes de ir, inclusive terminando contigo, te deixando livre. Estamos juntas a quatro anos, e faz seis meses que não te vejo. Até cheguei cedo demais para vir falar contigo sobre isso. - Fala Nicole meio desapontada com sua decisão

- Eu te compreendo, não se preocupe comigo. Eu ficarei bem. Eu me importo mais com a sua felicidade do que com a minha, então se me deixando livre te fará feliz. Tudo bem. - Fala Iara como se estivesse tirando um peso de sua consciência

- Sim, obrigada por me compreender. - Nisso Nicole se aproxima de Iara e lhe da' um beijo, Iara para Nicole não se "decepcionar" corresponde o beijo. Mas não sentia o mesmo prazer em beijá-la como beijava Luana. Talvez estivesse realmente gostando de Luana. Nisso Nicole acaba o beijo, pega sua bolsa e vai embora.

- Tchau Iara, até algum dia se ainda nos vermos. - Nicole acena para Iara e vai embora deixando uma lagrima escapar.

- Tchau. - Iara responde seca, sem expressão alguma pois estava surpresa com a reação de Nicole.

Francine e Douglas P.O.V ~

Estávamos andando de mãos dadas pela rua. Quando de repente encontramos Karolayne e Elton andando por aí.

- Falou, vai passar na rua e fingir que nem nos reconhece? - Fala Karolayne

- Não uai, só não vou gritar pela rua: "OOOOOOI AMIGA" - Diz Douglas imitando um gay

- A noite de vocês foi boa hein. Até saiu de casa... - Fala Francine envergonhando os dois

- E eu nem comento da de vocês. - Fala Elton

- Gente, vamos tomar um sorvete? - Diz Francine

- Vamos La' na Cold Stone. Vou ligar pra galera. - Fala Douglas

~ Inicio da Ligacao ~

- Alo Iara?

- Fala preto.

- Amanda e Ramon já chegaram?

- Sim, acabaram de chegar agora, por quê?

- Acorda a Alice, e chama-os pra virem na Cold Stone.

- I love this ice cream

- Falou, então acorda a Alice e vem logo.

- Não precisa, ela já ta acordada.

- Ok. Espero-te em frente a Cold Stone.

- Falou!

~ Fim da Ligação ~

- É, eles vão vir. - Diz Douglas

- Amor, hoje você ta' muito desanimado, o que foi? - Francine sussurra em seu ouvido

- To cansado. Depois de ontem. - Douglas fala com um olhar malicioso e Francine cora.

- Pode deixar que depois que formos lá na Ice Cream você vai relaxar.

- E como? - Douglas a olha maliciosamente novamente

- Não amor, a gente vai descansar um pouco, mente poluída - Fala Francine sorrindo

- Ah bem... Mas seria melhor se fizéssemos as duas coisas. - Diz Douglas sem-vergonha

- Também acho - Retruca Francine

- Vão ficar ai no namorico vocês ou vamos logo para a Ice Cream? - Fala Karolayne j' com raiva

- Relaxa ai vocês, quando você fica toda toda pra cima do Elton eu não fico assim contigo. - Diz Francine a irritando

- É Karol, safada. - Fala Douglas e Elton o fita.

Chegamos lá na Ice Cream (Sorveteria okay?), e ficamos esperando Iara aparecer. E nisso surge o Chrysler c300 preto de Iara. Um carro bastante estiloso, invejado por vários.

- Hi friends. - Fala Amanda dando um abraço apertado em mim e na Karolayne

- Amiga, que saudades. Desde ontem de tarde que não te vejo. E a ressaca? - Fala Francine

- Já passou. Graças a Deus. - Disse Amanda

- E eu, não vou receber abraço não? - Fala Douglas fazendo bico como antes

- Claro! - Amanda o esmaga no abraço

- Coitado dele. - Fala Alice chegando

- Aliiiiiiiiiiice - Francine a abraça

- Oi Fran, que saudades. - Ela retribui o abraço

- Eai, vão ficar na cerimônia ou vamos entrar logo? Parece que não se veem há meses. - Fala Iara revirando os olhos

- Iara cala a boca. - Diz Francine

E cada um entra com o seu respectivo casal, sobrando Alice e Iara. Como sempre.

Sentamos em uma mesa, como eram somente quatro cadeiras. Ficou Karolayne, Amanda, Elton e Alice em uma. E na outra ficou Francine, Douglas e Iara. Sobrando uma cadeira.

- Não acredito que vou ter que ficar no meio da vaca e do preto. - Fala Iara indignada.

- Acredite agora. - Francine sorri debochadamente

Nisso uma mulher chega, ela era loira com os cabelos presos, seus olhos eram azuis como o mar, quem olhava para eles dava para praticamente se afogar. Eu e Douglas olhamos para Iara e ela logo se arrepia.

- What do you want? (O que vão querer?) - Pergunta a mulher.

- Please , I want a our strawberry blonde (Por favor , eu vou querer um Our Strawberry Blonde [E' um sorvete especial de Cold Stone]) - Diz Iara

- I ll want a chocolate devotion (Eu vou querer um chocolate devotion [Outro sorvete especial de Cold Stone]) - Fala Francine

- I ll also want a chocolate devotion (Eu também vou querer o mesmo) - Diz Douglas

Nisso Iara fica trocando olhares com a mulher.

- What is your name? (Quem não sabe o significado disso) - Pergunta Iara

- My name is Grace. And yours? (Meu nome é Grace e o seu?) - Retruca a moça.

- Iara, my name is Iara. - Iara sorri gentilmente para a moca

- It's a beautiful name. Now if I may, I will meet other guests. Call me maybe. (E' um belo nome. Agora se me permite, irei atender os outros clientes. Ligue-me talvez) - A moca coloca o numero encima da mesa e Iara sorri toda feliz.

- Coitada, vai se arrepender depois de ficar com a Iara. - Diz Douglas e Iara da' um chute nele por baixo da mesa

Minutos depois, a moca traz os pedidos. E todos começam a degustar os pedidos. Após comermos fomos para fora.

- Gente, já' que estamos meio que de "ferias" que tal irmos para a praia agora? - Fala Douglas

- Não era você que estava cansado? - Pergunta Francine o fitando

- Mas agora que vi esse sol me animei. - Fala Douglas

- Garotas de biquinis - Fala Iara se arrepiando e Alice lhe dá um tapa na cabeça

- Gente, eu não vou querer ir. Tenho um encontro hoje. - Diz Alice como sempre escapando

- Okay então. - Fala Francine

- Ramon, você vai querer ir? - Pergunta Amanda

- Tudo bem, vamos amor. - Fala Ramon sorrindo

- Karol e Elton sempre vão então eles nem se perguntam nada. - Diz Iara

Todos vão para casa, se arrumar para ir para a praia. Menos Alice.

Francine estava com um biquini tomara que caia trancado azul escuro com bolinhas brancas na parte de cima, e na parte de baixo era branco fio-dental. Mas colocou um short apertado jeans para ir.

Karolayne estava com um biquini de zebra, não era tomara que caia, era normal. E a parte de baixo preta, fio-dental, mas estava com um vestido de praia curto e branco deixando seu biquini a amostra.

Iara estava com um biquini listrado, vermelho com branco na parte de cima, usando um short jeans claro.

Amanda estava com maio totalmente decotado preto fosco, sem detalhes. Mais conhecido como maio engana-mamãe.

Os meninos estavam com bermudas normais. Então nem preciso citar nada. Até porque sou péssima para bolar roupas para garotos. Mas tudo bem

Douglas estava com uma bermuda ate' os joelhos, branca com listras grandes azul-turquesa. E um cordão de prata.

Ramon estava de sunga boxer preta. E um cordão de ouro.

Elton estava de bermuda uma bermuda com mistura de cores, azul turquesa com preto embaixo. Sem cordão. Mas com uma regata branca.

- Agora sim né. Pelo amor de Deus Karolayne e Francine, desçam. - Grita Iara com raiva

- Ah véi, espera. To procurando a parte de cima do meu biquini ou quer que eu venha sem? - Grita Francine

- Isso, pode vir sem. - Grita Iara e Douglas dá um soco em Iara.

- Desce logo Karol, ou vai me dizer que também tá procurando a parte de cima do biquini? - Grita Elton

- Não, to procurando a parte de baixo. Espera. - Fala Karol

- Ops – Falou Douglas

Alguns minutos depois, Karolayne e Amanda descem deixando os meninos loucos.

- É Douglas, você tem sorte que a Francine não tá aqui, se não você morria. - Fala Iara

- Verdade. - Concorda Douglas com medo

Depois de alguns minutos Francine também desce. Karolayne estava sentada no colo de Elton e sentiu o volume quando Francine desceu.

- Como ousa? - Grita Karolayne

- Me desculpa amor, não deu pra evitar. - Elton deixa escapar as palavras e Douglas dá um tapa na cabeça de Elton, já que ele era um pouco grande, então Douglas teve que subir no sofá.

- Vamos ou não? - Fala Francine

- Ah, a senhorita é a ultima a descer e fica ai reclamando? - Fala Douglas

- Mas eu queria ficar bonita - Fala Francine fazendo bico

- Para os idiotas ficarem de olho em você? Melhor não hein. - Retruca Douglas

- Entao tá, vou lá trocar o biquini então, tu vai sentir vergonha de namorar comigo. - Francine sobe as escadas para o seu quarto

- Pisou na bola hein Douglas. - Fala Ramon

- Sobe logo atrás dela ou você vai se fuder depois. - Fala Iara se levantando do sofá e indo comer algo

- Enquanto isso, vou preparar o almoço porque já viu né. - Diz Karol

Francine P.O.V ~

- Eu não acredito nisso, o Douglas é muito ciumento. Ele queria ficar com quem? Eu sou meio vaidosa mesmo, por isso me visto assim. Mas já que ele quer que eu me vista toda horrível então tá. - Eu digo resmungando

Quando terminei de falar Douglas entra no quarto e tranca a porta fazendo um sinal de silencio.

- Desculpa amor, mas é que eu tenho muito ciúmes de você quando esses idiotas ficam olhando pra você. - Douglas fala fazendo bico

- Eu te entendo, também fico com ciúmes quando você sai e essas bitch's de Los Angeles ficam olhando pra você. - Fala Francine.

- Ainda tá cansada? - Fala Douglas com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não mais. - Francine retribui o sorriso

...

- Demoraram viu. Estavam se reconciliando de que forma? - Pergunta Iara com um sorriso de pura malicia no rosto.

- Cala a boca Iara. - Fala Francine com as mãos grudadas na de Douglas

- Deu tempo até de esquentar a comida. - Fala Karolayne

- Não estou com fome. - Fala Francine

- Pelo visto a coisa foi boa lá encima. Não tá nem com fome. - Fala Iara e leva um cascudo de Douglas

Eles saíram de casa, Douglas, Amanda e Ramon foram no carro de Francine. E Karolayne e Elton foram ao carro de Iara.

- Vai rolar suruba? - Fala Amanda

- Faz tanto tempo que você não fala isso. - Diz Douglas tampando o rosto com a mão.

E eles ficaram se falando até chegar em Long Beach.

Karolayne ao sair do carro novamente tropeça e cai.

- A gente não vai pra bar não hein Karolayne. - Fala Iara

Logo vão para a praia. Francine estava querendo tomar sol. Então se deitou na canga e ficou tomando sol junto com Karolayne.

- Faz dois meses que estamos aqui, e nunca exploramos tanto Los Angeles. - Fala Karol

- Eu sinto falta de uma pessoa de quatro anos atras. Será que Yasmin já se casou? - Pergunta Francine

- Eu fiquei sabendo que ela tava noiva do João Vitor. - Responde Karol

- Perdi totalmente o contato com ela, de vez em quando converso com ela nas redes sociais. Mas não entro tanto no computador quanto antes. - Diz Francine

- E ela me disse da ultima vez que estava aqui em Los Angeles também. Só não achei que fosse verdade - Fala Karol.

- Serio? Você e sua mania de não contar as novidades. Vou ver se ela ainda entra na net, e vou conversar com ela. Ai a gente se encontra um dia desses. Faz dois anos que não a vejo. - Diz Francine

E ficaram conversando por alguns minutos quando Douglas chega todo molhado se sacudindo.

- Tá parecendo um cachorro Douglas. - Fala Francine

- Cachorro preto! - Fala Iara chegando

- Legal. Vocês vem na praia pra poder ficar tomando sol? Aff hein. - Diz Elton

- Mas vocês vão tomar caldo é agora. - Douglas pega Francine no colo enquanto Elton faz o mesmo com Karol

- Me solta Doooooouglas - Francine grita em desespero

- Eu nem passei bronzeador ainda. - Grita Karol chamando a atenção de todos na praia

Enquanto todos riem

Douglas joga Francine com tudo na água que grita com ódio.

- Douglas eu vou te matar! - Grita Francine

- O que houve? Não gostou? - Disse Douglas fazendo deboche

- Segunda unha minha que você quebra - Fala Francine (Grita)

- Pelo menos não foi o dedo. - Fala Douglas

- Você é sem coração mesmo. - Francine diz fazendo drama

- Claro, eu peguei ele e dei pra você. - Fala Douglas e Francine faz uma cara encantada e eles se beijam na praia

- Começou o namorico - Iara diz revirando os olhos.

- Elton, para com isso. - Karolayne fala

- Mas você precisa ir pra água por bem ou por mal - Fala Elton

- Eu faço tudo que você quiser para você não me jogar. - Diz Karol

- Tudo mesmo? - Elton a olha com um sorriso de pura malicia

- Tudo. - Karolayne fala com o mesmo sorriso e eles saem da água.

• Fim do Capítulo 4 •


End file.
